Anacondrai Cultists
The Anacondrai Cultists (also referred to as Anacondrai Warriors, Anacondrai Worshippers, or Condrai Cultists) were antagonists in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Led by the notorious Master Chen, they worshipped the Anacondrai Serpentine tribe, and appeared to have a connection to them. They succeed the Skulkin, Serpentine, Stone Army, and Nindroids as the main enemy faction in Ninjago, and are succeeded by the Ghost Warriors. The Cult's primary goal was to steal the powers of the Elemental Masters and use them to perform a spell that will transform them all into Anacondrai. Even though they were turned into Anacondrai they needed venom of a true Anacondrai to complete the spell, or they will return back to their human forms. While successful in doing so, they were soon banished to the Cursed Realm soon after by the ancient Anacondrai Generals. In Season 5, when The Preeminent, the embodiment of the Cursed Realm, was released into the city of Stiix, Nya unlocked her True Potential as the beast was following the fleeing citizens' boat out to sea. There, the Preeminent was drowned, destroying the Cursed Realm and (supposedly) killing all its inhabitants, including all of the Anacondrai Cultists and Chen except Clouse. Though, it is unclear of what really happened to them after the Cursed Realm was destroyed. Members *Master Chen (Leader) *Clouse (Second-in-Command) *Zugu (General) *Eyezor/Silvereye (General) *Krait *Sleven *Chope/Chop'rai (Inner Circle) *Kapau/Kapau'rai (Inner Circle) *Other Anacondrai Culuists Creatures *Anacondrai Serpent (Clouse's Pet) Former *Garmadon *Skylor (Chen's Daughter) Appearance Most of the Anacondrai Cultists seen in the show were modeled after Krait and Sleven, having purple fang-like tattoos along with white face paint on the top half of their face. They had purple snake faces tattooed on their chest and purple snake tails tattooed on their back. Another variant to their faces was having snakes tattooed on their face and white face paint on half of their face instead. Chope had a more realistic snake tattooed on his chest and random patterns on his face, without any paint. Kapau had a random face pattern on the right side on his face and one purple snake on his chest. Zugu's chest closely resembled Kapau's and Eyezor had a small viper on his face. Every Cultist wore a hollowed out Anacondrai Skull for a helmet (It is unknown how they got them), Eyezor had a mohawk instead of a helmet, Zugu and Kapau wore red side armor on one side on their body. Vehicles *Condrai Crushers *Blade-Copters *Anacondrai Battle Mechs *Clouse's Stone Mech (Only in TV Show) Trivia *Despite not being real Anacondrai, as directly stated by Chen and Pythor, the Cultists have the ability to turn invisible in their Anacondrai forms. This is presumably an effect of the ritual. *Krait and Sleven appear to be the generic Cultists in the series, as multiple soldiers are seen with identical appearances. *Kapau, Eyezor, and Chope are the only Cultists to have their names changed for their Anacondrai forms. *All of the Anacondrai Cultists (exept Chen, Clouse, Garmadon, and Skylor) have fangs. It's unclear if they are fake fangs or real ones. *It is unclear if Chen and the Cultists wear fake or real Anacondrai Skulls, if they are real it is unknown how they got a hold of them as all the remaining Anacondrai were sealed within their tomb. *The Anacondrai Cultist Faction and the Ghost Warriors are the only factions not to be eventually allied with the Ninja. *The name "Anacondrai Cultists" has been given to this faction among the fan base because this faction was seemingly never given an official name by LEGO. *Contrary to what seems to be their culture, the cultists (or at least Chen) actually do not worship or show respect for the true Anacondrai, as they forced Pythor to create essence to complete the Anacondrai transformation spell. Gallery Cultists41.png|Cultists watching the ceremony GeneralError.png|Fake Anacondrai break free CondraiArmy44.png|Fake Anacondrai marching SpellReaders.png|Kapau and Chope reading the spell RaiDiscover.png SoREyezor.png Sleven.png|Sleven Krait.jpg ZuguCondrai.png|General Zugu Tooth.jpg CultistBanished.png Cultists41.png Cultists40.png Cultists382.png Cultists381.png Cultists.png HoodedCultists.png KaivsAnacondraiCultist.png Category:Anacondrai Category:Villains Category:Condrai Cultists Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Serpentine Category:Invisibility Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Deceased